iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayah of the Winged Men
Ayah of the Winged Men, born in the Grey Wastes, is currently sergeant in the Onyx Legion Appearance Ayah has matured over the past two years, with her appearance now no longer giving anyone a reason to believe she was a child. She has brownish-red hair and brown eyes, eyebrows that many would be envious of. She keeps her hair in a messy mix of different hairstyles, having parts straight, others braided up. Somehow, she still manages to look somewhat professional with it. Her skin is quite pale compared to other women of Essos. History Early Life Ayah was born into the tribe of the Winged Men of the far east, the Grey Wastes to be exact. As a woman of the tribe she only had few years to enjoy freedom before tribe tradition forced her to become a traditional housewife. A woman never allowed to leave the house. The love she gathered for the outside during her youth prevented her from ever accepting such a life and as such she began to sneak out regularly to go climbing, do some wandering or exploring the outside. She was discovered by her parents, but her father decided to allow her to sneak out, under the condition that she herself was to carry the consequences if she was ever discovered. And that happened within the same year, yet again Ayah was lucky enough that the person who discovered her was another woman. Asara, a woman who was to later become a chief, and the first female chief the Winged Men ever had. Asara taught Ayah the use of bows and spears, like the other hunters of the tribe, and while with a spear she was just above average, with a bow Ayah turned out to be a master. She began spending more and more time outside, completely forgetting her studies she was to take, skipping on the skill of reading. But thanks to her mother reading her countless books that were for the most part raided from the Shadowlands and from YiTi, Ayah eventually learned the two languages, unable to speak, but able to understand them. When she grew older she discovered that she was to be married to the man carrying the title Vulture King, and that for a reason. He was a cruel and heartless man, reason for many horror stories in the Wastes, the reason why the Winged Men had only enemies in the wastes, and in addition to that he had already beaten three of his former wives to death. Two directly, and one into committing suicide. Ayah refused to risk living with such a man and with the help of her friend Asara she plotted to murder him during the wedding ceremony and eventually succeeded. Odyssey Grey Waste The first part of her Odyssey took her north, stumbling upon the City of Bones. (( more to be added in future lore dumps )) Next, she found herself in K´Dath, the city believed by many to be the first city ever founded by men. The encounters with countless corpses and the history that still lays frozen in this place left Ayah with some newfound knowledge and a ton of curiosity. She took with herself a book that was saved by a corpse, mere moments before it became a corpse. In this place she also established a theory of what happened and what the Grey Wastes were a long time ago. Further to the north she encountered a troop of tribesmen that helped her with supplies and some stories that only helped confirm her theories of K´Dath. They left her with warnings of the northern tribes and good luck wishes. (( possibly some more to be added about the northern tribes )) Mossovy (( mossovy stuff will be added in future lore dumps :P )) Plain of the Jogos Nhai (( plain of the jogos nhai stuff will be added in future lore dumps :P )) The Dothraki Sea (( will add when i feel like it )) Slaver´s Bay (( slaver´s bay stuff will be added in future lore dumps :P )) Current Events Lys Tyrosh Timeline Threads Category:Essosi Category:Far East